


First Date

by Neverever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: Steve finally has a first date with Tony, but it doesn't go as Steve expected.





	

“I’m not sure a charity gala is the best option for a first date,” Jan observed from the doorway as Steve squeezed himself into a rented tux.

Steve had his doubts too. But Tony had asked him to go, and after a little prodding, admitted that they could count it as their long put-off first date. It was a small victory of sorts. Tony and Steve finally going on a real date, instead of grabbing a few slices of pizza and surfing the couch.

He smiled thinking of Tony decked out in one of his designer suits, probably with a red and gold tie and pocket square to match. He didn’t get a chance to see Tony often enough out of jeans and a t-shirt, or the armor, or the undersuit he wore under the armor. A lot could be said of the undersuit and Steve’s ideas about getting Tony out of it.

“I’ll take my chances,” Steve said with a smile.

Joining Jan in the doorway, Clint snorted. “Let’s see if we get through the night without an attack from some supervillain.”

Steve slumped. He couldn’t deal with a supervillain attack tonight. Not after all the effort that went into planning the evening, not after locating the one evening that Tony and Steve were both free, and not after actually finding a tux rental that fit, mostly that is, if Steve didn’t flex.

“You know, I could have made you a better tux,” Jan said. “I am wounded that you settled for that thing.”

“I’m trying to surprise Tony,” Steve said.

“You are going to surprise Tony if that middle button pops off and takes the others with it,” Clint said, pointing out the strain Steve’s shirt and jacket were clearly under to keep Steve clothed.

Steve grimaced. If he held his breath, he didn’t have a problem. But he couldn’t hold his breath all night. Well, that was a risk he was going to have to take. Because he couldn’t fix it now.

~~~~~

Tony was at his dazzling best during the cocktail hour, showering charm and smiles on all around them. And at slow spots in the conversation, he squeezed Steve’s hand. Soaking up all he could of Tony in his element, Steve spent the hour with a silly smile on his face. Until his cell phone buzzed.

Heart sinking, he checked the phone. He nearly jumped into action when he saw the Avengers alarm. But he had a few texts from the team telling him and Tony to ignore the alarm and don’t worry.

“What’s up?” Tony asked as he leaned over to check Steve’s phone.

“I don’t know. Bruce says that they have it under control.”

“Huh. Well, if they have it under control, they have it under control. Ooh, look -- hot hors d'oeuvres.”

Despite the glad-handing and constant small talk, Steve was enjoying himself immensely. More accurately, he was enjoying spending uninterrupted time with Tony. They had been sort of dating for a couple of months after a sudden kiss when Tony dug Steve out of a collapsed building. Steve had a secret crush on Tony for years and he was walking on air now that he had Tony. 

Tonight they were out there in public as a couple, on a date, bonding over dry roast beef and mushy potatoes during the gala dinner. 

“I don’t know how you do it,” Tony said, with a suggestive glimmer in his eye.

“Do what?” Steve replied distractedly, as he poked at the limp mystery green vegetable on his plate. They might be green beans. His hopes for a good dessert were rapidly fading.

“Keep that shirt on. Looks like it’s just begging to be ripped off.”

Steve shouldn’t be able to blush after everything he had lived through. But the tips of his ears turned a bright pink. “Um,” he replied, suddenly tongue-tied and very much aware of the allure of Tony’s after-shave and the closeness of his body.

“I’d be named Philanthropist of the Year if I let your shirt explode.” Tony smiled wickedly at him.

The breath caught in Steve’s throat as Tony’s hand brushed his. No one and nothing could make his blood race like Tony could. No one and nothing, except for the now ringing Avengers alarm on his phone. 

Before he could respond, Jan called. “False alarm,” she announced. “Just an accident. Nothing’s going on.”

“Um, Jan, is that an explosion?”

“You know Clint and his crappy taste in movies. How is it going?”

Steve looked over at a curious Tony. “Fine, just fine.”

“Great. Go back to your date and we’ll see you in the morning.” She hung-up.

Steve reported the false alarm to Tony, who shrugged it off. Tony was now talking about the price of raw materials with the woman next to him. Steve sighed, hoping that Tony would get back to whatever they were talking about earlier because he liked where that conversation was going.

~~~~~

“There’s a charity auction after dinner,” Tony said. “Just in case you had other plans.”

“Nothing else planned,” Steve confirmed. “What are they auctioning?”

Tony scanned his program. “Looks like vacations and VIP experience packages. I have to bid on something. How about a resort vacation in Tahiti?”

“Could we get the time off for a vacation?” Steve asked, genuinely wondering if they could. He hadn’t ever had a vacation.

“Tahiti it is.” Tony waved over an event planner and had a brief discussion about payment terms. 

Steve’s stomach rumbled. Dinner had been a disappointment and dessert hadn’t been satisfying. His search for rolls on their table was proving fruitless so far. Maybe he could talk Tony into stopping for a second dinner after the gala was over.

“I’m thinking that once I’ve won something, we can head out. Blame Avengers business or something like that. Maybe we could go for a drive.”

“Jan said that she didn’t want to see us until the morning.”

Tony laughed. “She’s pretty transparent at times. She was pushing me to ask you out long ago.”

“Really?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Tony said fondly. He entangled his fingers in Steve’s. “I was real gone on you.”

Steve shook his head. “All that time and I never knew.”

“We’ll need to make up for lost time,” Tony said. “Starting tonight.”

“You’ve got plans for me?” 

“Maybe.” Tony winked at him. “Shh. Auction’s starting. What we’re bidding on is the fifth item.”

Tony made the wait tricky because he ran a finger along Steve’s arm, then put a hand on his thigh, all the while pointedly not looking at Steve. Steve felt wound up, hyper-aware of handsome Tony sitting next to him so close that Tony could whisper in his ear and he could feel the heat of his skin. Steve licked his lips thinking of Tony and whatever plans he had.

The auction moved fast and soon enough they were about to bid on the Tahiti vacation. Tony whispered, “If I win this, let’s meet in the bathroom down the hall.” He put a hand right on Steve’s inner thigh. 

“What if you don’t win?” Steve asked, always planning for the worst.

“Ha. Like that could happen.”

Tony won. 

They raced down the hall heading for the bathroom Tony remembered. Then Steve’s phone rang. Groaning, Steve stopped and answered the call.

It was Clint on the other end. “Hey, Cap, it’s nothing big. But in case anyone asks, we’ve called in Captain Marvel and Spider-Man.”

“Clint?” Steve asked. “What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing and we didn’t mean to call you -- shut up, Clint, seriously -- enjoy your date,” Jan interrupted, obviously having grabbed the phone from Clint.

Steve stared at his phone at a complete loss for what to do. He wanted very much to do whatever Tony planned to do when they got to the safety of the bathroom. But he had a bad feeling about whatever was going with the team.

“What’s that about?” Tony asked.

“That was Clint.”

Tony sighed, clearly already plotting Clint’s untimely demise. “And what did Clint want now?”

“He said something about other superheroes but Jan took the phone and told us not to worry.”

“Right.” Tony sucked on his teeth and looked up at the ceiling. “I’m going to hate myself in the morning if we ignore the call. And I’m going to extremely hate myself in the morning if we answer that call.”

“We could check in on the team and if things are being handled, we could head back to the tower. For a nightcap or something,” Steve added hopefully. 

“Or something. I’ll have to hold you to that, Rogers,” Tony said.

Steve called Clint back, figuring that Jan might not be as truthful as she should be. “What’s up, Clint?” 

“Nothing we can’t handle, Cap. Just a joint HYDRA and AIM attack on a SHIELD installation in New Jersey. Things got wild for a minute -- but we’re putting a lid on it. Hulk and Captain Marvel helped a lot.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Plus Jan threatened us all if you showed up and I happen to like being alive. She’ll kill you if you show up here. So we’ll catch you all later, Cap.”

“Um, they don’t need us,” Steve said to Tony. “And so, what now?”

Tony stroked his chin. “Let’s grab coffee. It’s a traditional date thing. See where it goes from there.”

Steve smiled. “We could do that.” Then he dropped his phone and had to bend over to pick it up. That’s when the buttons on his shirt popped off and then his pants ripped. Embarrassed, he stood up and tried to hold his shirt closed. “Sorry, we might have to pass on the coffee.”

Tony looked him over appreciatively from head to toe. “No one can say that you aren’t efficient, Steve. That’s how I hoped our date would end.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Part of my Future (The Heart and Soul Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202478) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi)




End file.
